Find Me In The Space Between
by DaSmiley99
Summary: Mal has a nightmare that makes her realize what her deepest fear is. Of course, Evie is there for her.


**_Hello ! I finally had The courage to post this fanfic after modifying it at least 3 times! This is the first fanfic I have written so I hope you will not be bothered to leave comments and ideas for future fanfics because I want to improve my writing. Tell me if there are mistakes too! :) In short I hope you will like it! P. S: I will also post the same fanfic in French so if you want to see it! :) Now I will stop talking ! Enjoy!_**

She felt lost. And besides, she was. The oppressive obscurity prevented her from seeing in front of her, and at every step she dared to make made her feel anxious. Fear penetrated her veins at dazzling speed and her eyes lingered everywhere and nowhere at the same time. She had absolutely no idea where she could be, since it's absolute black. She could not even see her hand in front of her face. Suddenly, a sound made her freeze. That sounded like cries. No ... it was actually cries. She held her shaky breath to hear better. A voice full of sadness and hatred echoed in her mind:

"Why did you abandon us?"

Mal opened her eyes. Out of breath, she glanced furtively into the room where she was. She was in her bed, in the room she shared with her best friend, Evie. She let out a sigh of relief. Mal carried a hand to her cheek. She was crying. The daughter of Maleficent glanced at the bed next to her's. Evie slept peacefully, her bluish hair falling softly on her face. She looked like an angel.

Mal let her thoughts drift away. She was grateful to so many people. Ben, who had brought her, Evie, Jay and Carlos to Auradon because he was convinced they were not like their parents, that they were not bad. Adam and Belle, who were reluctant about their son's idea, but supported him throughout the process. Her friends, who have never abandoned her and have always supported her. She does not know what she would do without them. What was this feeling ? The truth struck her hard. Love. Mal could not bear to lose Evie, Jay, Carlos or Ben. She loved them with all her heart. The idea of losing them was torture, horrible torture. And just thinking about it broke her heart. Mal hid her face with her hands and stifled a sob. A comforting hand sat gently on her shoulder. Mal raised her head slowly. At her side was her best friend, Evie. She looked at her with concern.

"Mal? I heard you sob," Evie began.

"I had a nightmare, sorry I woke you up, Evie," Mal interrupted in a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Mal hesitated. She often kept everything to herself, an old habit she had on the Isle of the Lost. But recently she changed. She could hardly hide anything from Evie. No secret. Well almost. But very quickly Mal understood that she felt much better after emptying her bag.

Taking a deep breath, Mal had told Evie all the details of her nightmare. Evie gently opened her arms and embraced her best friend.

"I had nightmares too, in the first few months we were in Auradon. My mother's voice was haunting my nights," Evie whispered. Mal separated from Evie's arms and sat up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"I did not know about that ... Why did you hide it from me?" Mal asked. Evie closed her eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. She let out a small sigh and replaced her blue hair behind her ear.

"I did not tell you about it so I wouldn't be a burden and not affect our mission that had been entrusted to us," she said in one breath.

"The wand of Fairy Godmother ..." Mal said. Evie nodded.

She spoke again.

"Now that it's only ancient history, I could sleep without fear and calm my tormented mind.When I knew in my heart that I was no longer in danger and that I could finally be the real me, I was at peace, and I had no nightmares ever since. "

"You're so brave, Evie, I'm so proud of you, you've changed so much since we're in Auradon. You help peoole in need and Dizzy is in Auradon thanks to you and honestly it's not nothing! Mal said with a smile.

Evie smiled back.

"I'm here for you, always.If you have something on your mind, tell me, I'm here for you" Mal reassured, looking at her best friend in the eye. Evie replied with a chuckle.

"I'm supposed to tell you that!"

Mal laughed. She send Evie a look that said "Better chance next time".


End file.
